


Is something burning?

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kitagawa Daiichi, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Younger Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama really liked fire.That didn't mean he wanted to burn alive in it, however.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 23
Kudos: 232





	Is something burning?

_“It can take hours before you’ll burn to death, Iwaizumi-san!” Little Tobio grinned; his gaze was owlish and wide with childish wonder as he stared up at his somewhat baffled Senpai. The first-year had been on a little ‘googling-trip’ the previous night and was more than excited to share the new facts that he’d learned with his peers (especially Hajime and Tooru, though the latter had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in the slightest.)_

_“Oh, really?” Iwaizumi’s eyebrows raised somewhat as he peered down towards his kohai. While the facts were somewhat disturbing, he wasn’t going to interrupt Kageyama’s spew of words. It was far too cute._

_Tobio nodded vigorously. “Mhm! Yup! It can be a while before you actually die from blood loss or- or organ failure! But you can also die from, uhm, carbon- carbon dioxide poisoning! S’ pretty scary.” He admitted, gently gripping onto Iwaizumi’s shirt with tiny fists._

_Hajime hummed thoughtfully. “It does sound pretty scary, doesn’t it?” He smiled, moving a calloused hand up to ruffle Kageyama’s dark hair gently. “Can I ask why you decided to learn about that type of stuff, though?”_

_Kageyama paused for a moment or two, relaxing considerably under Iwaizumi’s gentle, somewhat caring touches._

_“Oh. I just like fire, I guess.”_

__

Screaming, furious anger arose from the hot flames boxing Tobio in, soaring up along the darkening walls and scorching everything in its very path. The raging fire had no care for anything around it, no qualms about just what (or who) it might be brushing against; it just continued onwards with one goal on its mind; to destroy. 

Kageyama could feel the hot flames, as stark as ever, licking at his bare, bare skin; caressing his body with a scalding, taunting embrace; and filling his sight with flashes of a burning, desperate red. 

Tobio’s hands, pink and raw, were twitching desperately at his sides, his nails peeling and sizeable blisters forming over his ignited skin like a sickening field of serum-filled poppies. It was almost pretty – almost an interesting sight - would have been if Kageyama wasn’t in a constant state of mind-numbing agony. 

“Iwaizumi-san,” He croaked out weakly, his voice wrecked from the heavy smoke inhalation and the biting piranha-like flames that had been caressing his soft and delicate inners. 

“Iwaizumi-san, it hurts,” Tobio whispered, his head pressed against a boiling, closed-door, his eyes squeezed shut as if it would help against the ash and coils of dark air billowing throughout the suffocating room. 

Hajime, just on the other side, let out a broken laugh. The door to the gymnasium was jammed, leaving no possible way of escape for the poor first year, and no way that his Senpai would be able to break in and retrieve him from the inflamed, choking area. 

“I know, Tobio, I know.” Iwaizumi whispered, ducking his face a little to give a hearty cough. The smoke, as overpowering and encompassing as ever, was beginning to get to him too, tickling at the back of his throat and filling his senses almost completely, but he couldn’t leave his kohai. Not like this. 

Tobio hummed a little, drawing his shriveled legs closer to his shaking body. The pain was beginning to get to him, increasing in furious waves and driving him into a coiled-up ball of whimpering and groaning. 

His vision was fading, drifting in between the red, yellow, orange colors of long-gone autumn, and a harrowing darkness that seemed to fill each crack and crevice of his broken vision until only a sea of an empty abyss was leftover. 

Kageyama knew he wasn’t going to last much longer; he could feel it deep in his sizzling burns, from the very tips of his fingers right down to the curl of his charred toes. There was no way he was going to make it out alive; even his little first-year brain could understand that much about the nauseous situation. 

Kageyama was going to die. 

“I’m gonna... gonna go t’ nationals with ya’ one day, Iwaizumi-san,” Tobio drawled around a thick mass of hot saliva, his tongue lolling out over swollen, bloody lips. His throat was closing up, wrapping inwards like a slithering, venomous snake and making each breath more demanding than the last. Kageyama didn’t think what he was inhaling could even be considered as oxygen anymore. 

Hajime, still sobbing and coughing from the other side of the door, gave a weak nod, pressing up a calloused hand to the thick material. “You are, you- yeah, Tobio. You’re going to be the best setter out there. Even better than- than Oikawa, alright? But don’t tell him I told you that.” 

Trying to keep his voice even was a feat; trying to pretend like he was even the slightest bit calm was even harder. But Iwaizumi had to do it for Kageyama, didn’t he? What kind of Senpai would he be if he started sobbing while the younger was quite literally burning to death. 

Kageyama let out a weak giggle, his body slumping down as the fire grew closer, licking at more than just his legs now. “Mhm. Gonna be- gonna be the best...” He agreed quietly, a heavy, drawling slur to his mumbled words. He didn’t even have the energy to breathe anymore – just the idea of making his lungs struggle to inflate and his chest to rise seemed like a task that Tobio wouldn’t be able to follow through with. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to die. He didn’t want to; he wanted to grow up, leave middle school with Kinadiachi and Kunimi, and follow Oikawa and Iwaizumi to their chosen high school. He wanted to play for the Olympic volleyball team; he wanted to accomplish a lot of things. 

But what was the point in fighting if he already knew that he was a goner? 

He gave a little groan. “Tell, you gotta’- gotta tell...” 

  
Iwaizumi couldn’t help the solemn cry that left him as Kageyama’s voice trailed off amongst the roaring flames.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
